


Pansy's Birthday

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: For Pansy, birthdays are never easy, least of all when you are on lockdown during a war.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Pansy's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Venomandvine for Alpha reading, notes, Beta suggestions and general cheer leading, to pleasantmoonanchor for Beta reading and to LexiB for the prompt: Pansy x Hermione lovers during a war-time lockdown. This story is gifted to LexiB

Pansy stood out in the garden, staring at the bonfire. It was a little after 9pm and the whole of the garden was in darkness, save the light of the bonfire. Despite the warmth emitting from the flames, Pansy shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around her petite frame.

“I thought I would find you out here,” Hermione whispered as she approached Pansy, glancing over the low fence that surrounded the small cottage. “You need to come in, it’s past curfew,” Hermione continued, touching Pansy’s shoulder gently.

It had been six months since the Death Eaters had imposed their lockdown on all society as the Wizarding War had bled over into the Muggle world. For two years now, The Order had been fighting with The Resistance, a group of Muggles with Wizarding relatives, some squibs and others with magical siblings, to restore power to the Muggle government as Voldemort had taken over with ease, Statute of Secrecy be damned. Voldemort was no longer interested in making only Wizarding Britain subservient, but the Muggle world too. Restrictions from the Death Eaters had included restrictions on food, movement and work. As such, many were forced to stay in their homes, waiting on The Order and The Resistance to combine their forces and overthrow Voldemort once and for all. 

How Hermione had found herself tantamount to cut-off from The Order, and guarding over their latest acquisition in the form of the turncoat Pansy Parkinson, she could not now remember exactly. But slowly, day by day, the owls had been fewer and fewer until she was no longer party to any of The Order’s planning, never mind its incursions with enemy forces

So that's how she found herself, six long months later, less guard and more friend to Pansy Parkinson than she could have ever imagined in the beginning

“I know, I just wanted to watch the flames for a bit,” Pansy replied, nodding to the fire. 

Hermione nodded her understanding. There was something comforting in watching a fire burning brightly. Merlin knew they could both use the comfort.

As time passed, Hermione found it was getting harder and harder to not hear a word from Harry. She knew how Moody controlled things in The Order and being at war had only intensified his position on constant vigilance. No communication was permitted in or out of safe houses without Moody's explicit authorization.

Hermione had reached a sort of truce with Pansy early on, for the sake of both their sanity. The idea that they would be at each other's throats all the time would be counterproductive considering they only had each other to talk to. As time passed, Pansy gradually opened up to Hermione about her upbringing. She confided in Hermione that Marcus Flint had given her a copy of the muggle book 'Paradise Lost.' Hermione smiled to herself at this revelation as it had been she who had given the same book to Marcus a year before the War began. Pansy admitted that she did not understand much of it and had sought out Marcus to explain. Marcus had turned spy for the order and after enough seemingly innocuous conversations with him Pansy began to question her own position. In the end it had been Marcus who smuggled her out of her parents home and to the order. Remus decided to place her with Hermione because no one else would take her in.

So here they were. 

Hermione thought Pansy looked sadder tonight than she had on any other evening since she had arrived.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked, reaching out to rub Pansy’s shoulder once more.

“Not really,” Pansy sighed, glancing at Hermione, her eyes shining with unspent tears.

“Want to talk about it over a hot chocolate?” Hermione suggested as they made their way into the kitchen.

“Today is my birthday,” Pansy admitted as Hermione set about filling the copper kettle.

“Ah,” Hermione replied as she placed it down on the stove. “Not the best way to be spending a birthday, in the middle of a war with a curfew in place.”

Pansy shook her head, little tears tracking down her pale cheeks. Pansy had always looked pale, but Hermione had noticed her looking more so over the last few weeks. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Hermione reached across to wipe the tears from Pansy’s face. Pansy shut her eyes and leaned into Hermione’s hand. For her part, Hermione didn’t pull away as Pansy sought comfort from her.

Theirs was a tentative relationship at best. Hermione had been reluctant at first, thinking Pansy had an ulterior motive in attempting to seduce her, and considering for a moment that Pansy’s change of allegiance might have been some big ploy on the part of Voldemort. They had rowed about this of course, and Pansy had admitted to having been attracted to her for some time, but it was easier to hate than to love when you had the kind of upbringing Pansy had.

Despite Hermione acknowledging this, she still pulled away the first time Pansy kissed her. It was strange and she wondered if she would be attracted to Pansy if they had not been thrown together by circumstance. However with each tender kiss, she had found herself giving in to want more and more. 

Sat in the kitchen Pansy nuzzled at Hermione’s wrist. The whistle of the kettle broke their reverie and Hermione got up to pour the water into the waiting cups.

Pansy stood from the table, wiping the remains of her tears away with her hands, before stepping forward. Wrapping her arms around Hermione’s waist, she nuzzled into her neck. “We will get through this, won’t we?” she mumbled into Hermione’s shoulder.

Hermione nodded. Above all else she believed in The Order, and she was certain with the combined forces of The Resistance, good would prevail.

How long before victory, now that was another question entirely.

  
  



End file.
